


【带迪】硝烟与玫瑰 ABO

by qinlish1



Category: Naruto
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25525039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qinlish1/pseuds/qinlish1
Relationships: Deidara/Uchiha Obito, 带迪
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	【带迪】硝烟与玫瑰 ABO

宇智波带土一直不知道迪达拉的第二性别是什么。  
毕竟他是幕后BOSS，没那么多时间精力去了解每一个手下，他很忙的。而且以晓的特殊性长门也不会把Omega搞进组织里，除了他老朋友的爱人。迪达拉被招募进来的时候还没分化，他记得那时候长门拍着胸脯保证迪达拉就算不是Alpha也是个Beta，绝不可能是Omega，他不会看错的。  
那现在又是什么情况？  
晓的幕后BOSS宇智波带土现在正在雨隐村最高的那栋楼里，你问他为什么在这儿？  
本身他是不经常在这儿现身的，毕竟他在晓明面上的身份还是个不算正式成员的渣渣，或者小跟班、跑腿的、小喽啰，怎么说都行，总之就是最没用的那一个。而且他现在正控制着四代目水影，哪儿有那么多时间来雨隐村，今天过来不过是有重要计划要跟长门交代。  
然后他就在雨隐大楼里遇见了这个浑身散发着浓烈信息素的新鲜Omega。  
刚分化吧。  
整条走廊都充斥着一股硝烟味，像是正在激战的战场——咆哮、哭喊、厮杀、野蛮的战士杀红了眼，没了武器就用手撕脚踹，缺了手脚就算用牙齿也要咬断敌人的喉咙。鲜血洒在地上，浸透层层土壤，树木早就只剩光秃秃的枝桠，几只乌鸦停在上面，漆黑的眼里是人间地狱，惊心动魄，胆战心惊。闭上眼仿佛能听见炮火轰鸣的残余声响，遮天蔽日的硝烟弥漫，那味道就从滚起的腾腾烟雾里飘散开来。  
怎么会有这种信息素的Omega？  
带土目不斜视地往前走，前方是大楼的出口，刺眼的光从门口照射进来，刚好能点亮这一条黢黑的走廊。  
迪达拉应该才从外边回来，扶着墙步履蹒跚地往里面走。整个人都湿淋淋的往下淌水，身上的黑底红云的风衣不那么完整地挂在身上，一边袖子被撕烂了，露出一截小臂，金色长发凌乱的披在肩上，额头鬓角的发丝沾湿贴在脸上，左边脸颊有一条血痕，还在往外溢出血珠。  
被袭击了吗？  
不过既然是S级的叛忍，应该不会让人轻易得逞吧。  
带土看着那越来越近的入口，周围的气味也逐渐变得浓稠，他下意识屏住呼吸。虽然不会像一些低等Alpha一样被信息素勾引变成情欲的愚蠢俘虏，但还是不怎么舒服。  
迪达拉好像刚察觉走廊里还有其他人，他下意识摆出防御姿态，应该属于深海的眼眸警惕地锁住这个带着面具的男人，扶着墙壁的手探入固定在腰间的忍具袋中，悄悄把刚才的羸弱隐藏起来。  
哼，以为我是那些低等的Alpha吗？  
带土在面具后发出一声嗤笑。像是没看见这个陷入发情期的Omega一般，步履平缓地与迪达拉擦身而过。  
“呼……”看着人已经达到入口即将离开这栋大楼，迪达拉悄悄松了口气，卸下紧绷的力道。他从小坚信自己是个Alpha结果就在今天几个小时之前分化成了Omega，简直是老天跟他开玩笑。分化时正在赶回雨隐村的路上，蝎中途说要去买傀儡要用的忍具，他也不想跟着蝎一起去，。  
路上他就察觉到身体有气无力的，还有点发烧，他没当回事，以为是查克拉消耗过多或者是生病了，睡一觉就好了。  
谁知不适越来越严重，等他穿过雨隐村的结界时已经快要站不住了，好巧不巧地又在结界边际遇见几个一看就没什么实力的中忍，若是平时，这些中忍是绝对不敢来招惹他的。但今天不知怎么的那几个中忍开始还识趣地跟他保持距离，后来就越靠越近，最后几乎是饿狼扑食一般朝他逼过来，脸上呈现一种被迷惑般的神情。  
迪达拉本想用自己的艺术震慑他们，结果哪知查克拉根本无法混入起爆黏土里，不能混入查克拉，这些黏土就跟普通的黏土别无二致。  
怎么……回事？  
心下泛起疑惑，迪达拉自然没在脸上表现出来，这几个中忍看起来确实不强，但也个个身强体壮。自己体术也不差，不过现在身体都使不上劲，难保不吃亏。  
几个中忍的动作看起来也不是想要攻击他，只是想方设法地贴近，迎面过来的手掌不是要掐他脖子，而是去扯他身穿的风衣，暗扣被崩开几颗，露出里面的网面紧身衣。另外一个从背后攻过来居然搂他的腰。  
混蛋！  
迪达拉当下怒不可遏，咬牙拼死从两人之间挣脱开来，混乱中不知道是谁撕了他的衣袖，脸上也被苦无划出条口子。他把身体里仅剩的查克拉覆在脚底，朝着雨隐村最高的那栋楼跑去。  
雨水滴滴答答砸在身上，迪达拉一点都没感受到雨水的冰冷，反而从里到外腾出一股燥热，让他恨不得就地跳进海里。  
好不容易到了大楼门口，迪达拉已经站不稳了，两条腿软绵绵的，就想立刻躺下来，身上又湿又热，衣服头发混着雨和汗黏在皮肤上，形成一种黏稠的包裹，所有的一切都让他不舒服极了。更可怕的是身上某个隐秘的部位也在往外涓涓冒着水，以及无法忽视的渴望。  
虽然没人详细跟迪达拉说过第二性别的知识，但此刻身体的种种表现也让他明白自己是分化成Omega了。  
带土已经走到大楼入口，外面是雨隐村终年不停的雨天。或许是因为迪达拉刚从这里经过，潮湿的空气里还弥留着寡淡的硝烟气味。  
他回头看一眼那幽邃的长廊，只能稍微看见一个溶于黑暗中的模糊影子。带土抬脚跨出一步立刻就被雨水浇湿，他很不喜欢这种感觉，粘稠冰冷的。他在雨中站了一会儿没有立即离开，又朝楼里看过去，迪达拉已经拉开一扇门踏进去了，门扉撞击的声音回荡在走廊里。  
这雨天真烦人。  
带土转生又回到楼里，把湿淋淋的雨天抛在身后。他慢悠悠地走在长廊上，脚踩在地上发出嗒嗒声响，在静谧的空间里不停回荡，而后在一扇门前站定，抬手轻轻叩响门扉。  
迪达拉刚拉开衣柜就听见外面传来敲门声，心底腾起一股烦躁，身上也燥热的很。他不打算理会，从衣柜里翻出一套干净衣服就往浴室走，那敲门声又响了，他迟疑片刻还是不打算去开门。  
水流声响暂时掩去了那一直不停歇地“叩叩”声。  
也不知道是谁这么有毅力，隔一会儿就敲两下，若是平时迪达拉肯定早就按耐不住情绪开门把人炸了得了。  
但是今天，迪达拉总有一种危机四伏的感觉，大约是因为分化使他的实力大大下降，没有充足的查克拉和傍身的忍术让他不敢轻举妄动，估计现在随便一个上忍都能将他制服。  
关掉水阀，迪达拉把干净的衣服套在身上。“叩叩”那敲门声又来了。  
心里升起更多烦躁。随便把腰带一系，迪达拉连鞋都没穿就踏着步子走到门前，犹豫了大概几秒钟还是打开门，不过脸上的表情倒是及其窝火。  
“有什么……”  
“迪达拉前辈，有……”  
两人同时开口，又同时停顿。  
一直敲门的是刚才在走廊上跟他擦身而过的人。迪达拉打量着这个带着奇怪面具的男人，确实有些眼熟，不过他记不起来了。  
“前辈，我是前不久刚加入的阿飞啊，你忘了吗？”门外的男人比15岁的迪达拉高出许多，却叫他前辈。  
“有事吗？”他确实忘了，不过印象里好像是有这么个人。  
“外面雨好大哦，前辈能借我把伞吗？”  
迪达拉打量着眼前的人，看起来是身强体壮的模样，一点也不羸弱，还怕淋雨？而且，迪达拉轻轻皱了皱鼻子，他好像隐隐闻到了什么花的香气，十分浅淡的飘散在空气里，如果不去仔细嗅闻的话根本不会发现，大约是他现在刚分化，嗅觉比往日灵敏许多才能察觉。  
带土看穿了他的心思，又说：“别看我这样，其实身体很差的，雨又这么大万一我……”  
迪达拉本身就很烦躁了，听他喋喋不休更是烦得不行，他转身去找伞，完全没注意到站在门口的人已经走进屋内，门也被轻轻带上。  
“哇！前辈家里好多黏土人偶哦。”  
“别碰我的艺术品。嗯。”  
迪达拉从房间一角找出一把绯色和伞递给对方，不过眼前这人完全没有要接的意思，还在研究他柜子里的黏土。  
之前还只有寡淡的气味已经笼罩在整个屋子里，空灵而柔雅的馥郁香气融进空气，几乎从内到外的包裹着刚分化的Omega。  
难道这个人是Alpha？迪达拉这才察觉到，然而此刻他已经被Alpha的信息素侵染得无力支撑身体，他扶着一旁的桌子坐下，身体泛出一股虚乏的无力感，思维也不那么灵活，燥热和空虚袭击了他。  
怎么会有信息素这么娘们儿的Alpha？  
“你……能收一收你的信息素吗？嗯。”一句话就让迪达拉喘了两下，并不是他现在呼吸困难，屋子里的Alpha信息素影响实在太大了，不管他把呼吸放的多么轻缓，那些清雅的气味都会被吸进鼻腔。  
“哎呀，对不起……不过前辈没事吧？”带土毫无诚意地道歉，丝毫没打算收起周身四溢的信息素。他放下手中的黏土人偶，凑到迪达拉面前，露出一副十分关切的模样，他们的距离大概不足半米。  
硝烟与玫瑰混在一起。  
这是十分诡异的组合，一边是残酷无情的厮杀一边是浪漫柔情的爱恋。  
不过带土觉得他们两人的信息素交融在一起的气味还不错。他深吸一口气，将那矛盾又奇特的气息纳进鼻腔。  
眼前的人因为他的靠近露出几分迷茫而又沉醉的神情，湛蓝眼眸有些失焦。  
“迪达拉前辈？”他靠得更进，面具几乎碰上对方鼻尖。  
“唔嗯……”迪达拉蓦然回过神来，眼前是放大的面具，更为浓郁的信息素包裹住他，渴望和拒绝同时从心底冒出。他向后倒去，又支起手臂将人推远。  
“伞在那儿，你还不走。嗯。”  
“迪达拉前辈不太舒服的样子呢，我有点担心……”  
带土抓住那只没有多少力气的手臂，反而将迪达拉向后倾倒的身躯摆正，“要我扶你到床上去吗？”  
“不……”迪达拉虚弱地拒绝，但是还是被人半拖半拉地从椅子上拽起来，他现在根本没有力气站立，只能任由软绵绵的身体倒向身旁的人。更多的玫瑰花香徘徊在迪达拉的鼻端，引诱着他去嗅闻、靠近。  
理智和清醒所剩无几，他没有立即爬到这个Alpha身上简直就是个奇迹。  
“你快滚……嗯。”他还是拒绝着这个Alpha，但是手臂已经攀上高大的身躯，软绵无力地靠在这人胸膛上。  
“我可是一点都看不出前辈想让我滚哦。”带土干脆搂着他的腰和大腿把人拖了起来。迪达拉两条手臂环上他的脖子，脑袋无力地搭在他的肩膀上。  
没走两步就是迪达拉的床，带土把人放下，不过后者倒是没打算放开他的脖子，他顺势也跟着倒下去，倒没有把人压着，手掌撑在迪达拉肩膀两侧的床上。  
迪达拉似乎想凑上来亲他，不过被面具挡了个严实，他放开带土的脖子，转而去掀对方覆在脸上的面具。  
带土也没阻止，任由这小鬼把面具从脸上拿开，露出下面两边不一致的脸庞。  
迪达拉丢开面具，又搂着带土的脖颈如愿以偿地亲上去。  
好香啊，好喜欢……他迷迷糊糊地想着  
四片唇瓣贴在一起，迪达拉轻柔地用舌尖舔过带土有些干燥的唇面，又有点不满足，就伸着舌头去顶他的牙关。带土没有犹豫地就张开嘴巴把那条滑溜的舌头放进来。  
迪达拉吻得轻柔而缓慢，这下轮到带土不满了，他缠着嘴里的舌头吻回去，征战的地盘瞬间转移到迪达拉的嘴巴里，带土略有些粗暴地啃咬着他的嘴唇，又在他口腔里扫荡，把人逼得哼出几声呜咽。  
一吻结束，迪达拉已经有点喘不过气了，不过他很是喜欢对方又香又甜的气息，接吻的时候虽然有点攻城略池的意味，这会儿分开他又有点舍不得。  
刚分化的Omega根本不知道这份喜欢，是因为第二性别容在血液里刻在基因里的互相吸引导致的。  
脑子里仍然有部分理智在拒绝，但那声音实在太小了，简直微乎其微，迪达拉此刻只想拥有眼前这个散发着美妙香气体格健壮的Alpha。他伸手去扯带土的衣服，不过Alpha根本没打算让他来动手，十分自觉地将自己扒了个干净，又去脱他的衣服。带土刚把人裤子扒下来，腰带还没来得及扯开就被一只手摸到腰间。  
迪达拉摸着手下坚硬的肌肉嫉妒中带着点羡慕，更多的是渴望，轻柔纤细的手指，指甲盖涂着黑色，抚摸在带土身上带着点诡异的情色。那手沿着腹部肌肉一路下滑，摸到一处滚烫的物体。他轻轻推着带土倒在床上，又供着脑袋靠近那滚烫的地方，嗅了嗅，无师自通地把那勃发的物件含进嘴巴里。  
还挺主动。带土看着他一系列动作在心里评价道。柔软湿润的口腔实在让人沉迷，他得尽力克制才能让自己不要那么野蛮。迪达拉努力用舌头取悦嘴巴里的东西，粗大的头部抵在喉咙里让他有点难受，这人偶尔带点力气的抽动更让他难受得不行。没过多久嘴巴就酸得要死。  
带土也渐渐熬不住这绵软的舔舐，他抓住几缕金色的发丝用着点力道把迪达拉的脑袋提起来。迪达拉应该被自己那东西折腾的够呛，湛蓝的眼睛里铺着一层氤氲，眼尾、脸颊的皮肤都染上一片绯色，看样子嘴巴都快合不上了，舌头尖露在外头，嘴角牵出一跳水丝。  
这小鬼也太色情了吧，还有点可爱？怎么回事……  
他也不嫌弃那张嘴巴刚才还吃过他下面的东西，就凑过去咬住迪达拉的舌尖，又吻在一起。  
带土把人抱到腿上，一手固定着迪达拉的脑袋跟他接吻，一手沿着迪达拉的背脊向下探去，Omega刚分化的身体根本不需要多做什么就湿透了。他抽出湿漉漉的手指，握着迪达拉的腰肢把人稍微抬起，然后轻轻地放下去。  
“唔嗯！”迪达拉蓦然瞠大了双眼，飘在眼眶里的氤氲瞬间跌落砸在带土的脸上，惊喘却被带土堵在喉咙里。  
硬挺的物件缓慢而不容抗拒地被钉入体内，开疆拓土、攻城略池，最后牢牢地陷入那片柔软而湿润的沼泽，被紧密地包裹在其中。  
“呼……”带土舒服地叹了口气，也不等迪达拉适应就用着力气向上顶，后者除了被撑满的不适还升起一股强过一股的快意。狡猾的人几乎每次都轻轻滑过最为敏感的位置又在某次侵入中出其不意地狠狠撞过去。迪达拉被搞得惊叫连连，不知道什么时候就会被猛然拔高的快感袭击。  
这个家伙真的太坏心眼了！  
“你这个混蛋！嗯……”迪达拉忍不住斥责，不过柔软的鼻音让他说的话根本没有指责的意味，只剩下满满的调情味道。  
“前辈看起来挺喜欢的。”带土黑曜的眼睛看着迪达拉，对方熠耀的金色发丝随着起伏飘荡，发尾扫在他胸膛上，有点痒还有点凉丝丝的。带土放开迪达拉的腰，伸手将他鬓角的发丝拢到耳后，然后又把手指插进那些头发里，柔软光滑的发丝缠绕着手指，他用着点力道把对方的脑袋掰过来跟自己吻在一起，被他拢到耳朵后面的那些发丝就又散下来了。  
带土也不知道自己为什么要做这些无意义的事情。只是他有点喜欢这小鬼的金色长发，希望他以后不要剪。  
带土把迪达拉的头发拨到一边，露出另一边颈项，在上面烙下红印，而后又忍不住留下几个齿印。  
除了腺体不能咬哪里都可以咬。他想着，尖牙在嘴里微微发痒，蠢蠢欲动。迪达拉早就绵软无力地伏在他肩头，任由他在身上肆意。唇舌利齿顺着锁骨一路下滑，咬上胸前挺起的一颗，迪达拉立刻吟出甜蜜的叫声，内里也猛然紧缩，死死缠住他。  
带土大约是发现了新大陆，就一刻不停地逗弄那小小的乳头，直到迪达拉喊疼，他才停下来，乳头已经被他又咬又啃地弄破皮了，肿成艳红的颜色，他伸出舌尖轻柔地舔了一下，仍然获得了美妙的反馈，就又狠心玩弄起来。  
迪达拉被弄得又疼又舒服，但疼是真的疼，胸前稍微被碰一下都能让他发颤，只是这人还不放过他，他有些气恼，就算发着情也抓着Alpha的头发把那颗埋在胸前的脑袋提起来，狠狠地警告：  
“不准再咬了，也不准舔，疼死了。嗯。”  
“那我也让你咬吧。”  
带土无所谓地献出脖颈胸膛。迪达拉气不过在他两边胸上咬出两个对称的牙印，这才解气了些。哪晓得刚才还表现得大气的人报复心强得很，立刻就加大马力鞭挞那已经敏感得不像话的内里，还没几下他就被逼入绝境，仰着颈项越过顶峰。  
急速的律动并没有因此停下来，不留余地撞击那几乎碰一下就能让他再次高潮的位置。原先还有些温柔的节奏彻底没了踪影。  
带土嗅闻着散发着信息素的颈项，硝烟混着自己玫瑰的香气形成一种极具诱惑的气味，战争和爱多么美妙的结合，危险、刺激又迷人。他警告自己千万不要去咬腺体，舔了舔嘴唇，细细啃咬着附近的皮肤，留下一圈圈牙印。  
带土野蛮地让自己闯入最紧密的甬道，毫不留情的侵入又离开，如此反复，不停累积的畅快之感追赶着他，最终一瞬脑袋被身体炸裂开来的极致快乐捕获，Alpha顺应着他的本能将嘴唇覆在Omega的后颈上。  
顷刻之间，脑子还没来得及阻止，他就让自己一直隐隐发疼的尖牙刺穿那散发着危险气味的位置，将自己玫瑰花香的信息素注入。  
完蛋，还是咬了。  
迪达拉还沉浸在那惊心动魄、接连不断地颤栗里，连眼睛都有些失神了。带土黑耀的眼睛化为猩红的写轮眼，三勾玉在眼里急速转动连成一条线，迪达拉本来就有些迷蒙的湛蓝眼眸对上万花筒写轮眼变得更加惺忪，缓缓垂下眼帘。  
宇智波带土亲亲他红润的嘴唇，心想自己原来也是低等的Alpha，居然搞起引诱这一套。  
全都忘了吧，小鬼。  
第二天赤砂之蝎闻到他一身硝烟与玫瑰的气味问他：  
“你被谁标记了？”  
迪达拉一脸茫然。  
自己被标记了吗？  
他抬手摸摸后颈，摸到那上面有着细微的痕迹。  
4年后。  
迪达拉用上黏土分身和土遁脱身，等九尾人柱力和木叶的忍者走了才赶回去找自己的手臂。他心里有些不甘，居然又是写轮眼，他这辈子是不是就跟写轮眼杠上了。  
他找到手臂断掉的地方，还没靠近就听见人声，他赶紧躲在树后，毕竟现在没有双臂实在不方便战斗。  
只是那声音越听越熟悉，他忍不住探出头，才发现出声的人是并不怎么经常见到的喜欢带着橘色面具的候补成员阿飞以及绝。阿飞手里握着自己的手臂，那姿势半跪着怎么看怎么像求婚。  
迪达拉厉声让他放下自己的手臂，阿飞还在有意无意的调侃他，他有些生气，就想教训一下这个目无尊长的后辈。  
只是迪达拉靠近之后才闻到阿飞周围的空气里飘散着浅淡的香气，像是什么花，清雅又十分诱人。他忍不住仔细嗅闻，一股燥热缓缓爬上后颈，让他下意识伸手触摸那不知道被谁留下齿印的腺体，心头浮上一丝熟稔的悸动。  
迪达拉微微睁大湛蓝的眼眸，仔细看着这个带着橘色面具的后辈，脑子里闪过一只写轮眼。  
硝烟与玫瑰的气味缠在一起。  
白绝：“你们两个不要再散发信息素了，百米之外的狗都让你们搞发情咯。”


End file.
